


The Happiest Sonuvabitch Alive

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Southern Accents Written By an Actual Southerner, Weddings, background Heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance was happy for Hunk and Keith. They'd been in love so long, and were finally getting married. He just wished he wasn't so lonely. Lucky for him, there's someone else at the wedding who wants nothing more than to fill his days and nights with happiness.





	The Happiest Sonuvabitch Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManifestMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/gifts).



> So there's a short story behind this. And that is simply that there's absolutely no sfw Keith's dad x Lance on this website. Until now!
> 
> Beta'd by Fandoms_Everywhere_Assemble and DoomedTimeline!!!  
> Please enjoy~!  
> ~Eli

Lance leaned against the wall of Keith’s family’s barn, drink in hand as he watched Hunk and Keith twirling around in each other’s arms on the dance floor amidst the other couples. He was happy for them, of course. Two of his best friends getting married was a dream come true, especially those two. They were like a fairytale couple come to life. Perfect together in almost every way.

God, Lance wished that were him. He wouldn’t consider himself a hopeless romantic, per se, but was it too much to ask for someone like either of the grooms? Someone soft and sweet that would cherish him like Hunk to Keith. Or someone fierce and protective that would lay down their life for him like Keith for Hunk. As Lance contemplated lowering his standards, he sensed someone come up to lean beside him. He looked up and smiled softly when he saw Keith’s dad, Kenny.

“Mind if I join ya, Lance? Gettin’ a lil too crowded for my likin’.”

The young man laughed softly, nodding. He'd never say no to having some company. As the night wore on, Lance found himself forgetting his relationship troubles as he spoke with Kenny. He really was a kind man, letting Lance speak without telling him he was talking too much, finding them a place to sit when the younger mentioned having been on his feet all day, even offering his jacket when he noticed Lance shiver. It warmed the Cuban’s heart to see that chivalry wasn't dead, but it did beat him down a bit since it seemed to only be alive in men old enough to be his dad.

When the night was finally over and the grooms had been ushered out to go rest up before they left for their honeymoon in the morning, Lance found himself completely alone with Kenny. Turns out they were the only ones that had decided cleaning this place up was a good idea. The younger laughed when Kenny turned up the music on the stereo about twenty minutes into their cleaning, but the sound stopped short when he looked up. The man was waiting patiently, a hand held out and a warm smile on his face.

“C’mon, Lance. Don’t think I didn't notice I kept ya from dancin’ at both o’ your best friends’ weddin’.”

A warm blush spread over Lance’s cheeks as he walked over, taking Kenny’s hand and letting himself be led out onto the little dancefloor they'd set up that morning. He gulped as they pressed close and the older man began to lead, trying very hard to focus on the chorus of the song and not the way his face probably resembled a tomato.

_ I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky _ __   
_ I’ll be there _ __   
_ And I swear, like the shadow that’s by your side _ _   
_ __ I’ll be there

A love song! Of course it was! As if he weren't embarrassed enough to be dancing with his friend's dad, he had to be dancing with his friend's dad right after a wedding to a love song. No, more of a love  _ anthem _ . ‘I Swear’ was probably the most love song-y love song that ever existed, right next to ‘I Can’t Help Falling in Love’ and ‘The Heart Will Go On’. And here Lance was, dancing to it with Kenneth freaking Kogane.

When the song changed over, Kenny stopped and watched Lance for a quiet moment before leaning in and speaking softly in his ear. “Ya grew up well, kid. I wouldn’t recognize ya if I hadn't been able to watch ya bloom. Never thought I’d be dancin’ with ya…”

Lance shivered and nodded, pressing his face against Kenny’s chest and breathing in his rustic scent. He, too, never thought something like this could happen to him. Having strong hands hold him close and a broad chest to nuzzle into. If Lance weren't careful, he could easily start enjoying this way too much. Kenny stroked his back gently, taking a deep breath.

“Lance, these last couple years, I gotta confess that I've gotten real appreciative of how much you've changed. You're a right handsome fella, see? I figure it’s prob’ly more’n a little weird hearin’ that from old folk like me.”

Lance shook his head, laughing softly. “No way. Hearing that from you is amazing. I’m glad a great guy like you thinks I’m worth something.”

“Lance, I don’t just think you’re worth somethin’.” He tilted the younger’s face up. “I’m  _ proud  _ of you. I think that when you fin’lly find someone who makes you feel special, whoever it is is gunna be the luckiest son of a bitch alive.”

The two were quiet for a moment before Lance leaned up on the tips of his toes, not having to go far as Kenny came down to meet him. The kiss wasn’t long, timid on both ends. Their eyes met and Lance smiled a bit, pressing a bit closer as the music continued to play. They started moving again, making slow circles on the dance floor, lost in their own world. After god knows how many more songs, Kenny pressed his forehead against Lance’s, bending down to reach.

“Lance… Would you mind very greatly... makin’ me that lucky son of a bitch?”

Lance choked a bit, nodding and sputtering a few nonsensical lines of babble as Kenny smiled, drawing Lance close and rubbing his back gently. They danced one last song before forcing themselves to go back to their cleaning.

It was almost two in the morning when they finally finished cleaning, collapsing into metal folding chairs. Lance rubbed his shoulders a bit and yawned, flopping onto the table his chair was at.

“Ugh… This is why I keep my room clean all the time… So I don’t have to spend three hours doing it all at once.”

Kenny chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Well, I reckon Keith prob’ly coulda learned a thing or two from ya, hm? I swear his room looks like he let a wild animal in.”

Lance laughed loudly, shaking his head. “Well, he does let Kosmo sleep in his bed.”

The father gasped, clutching his chest. “My own flesh ‘n’ blood disobeyin’ my orders! I told him that dog’s gotta stay off the furniture.”

“You really thought Keith would listen to that?”

“Nah, that boy don’t listen to shit. Love ‘em for it, though. Takes after his moma.”

Lance shook his head with a smile before sitting back up and then standing. He checked his phone and sighed. 2:45 am. The local taxi service charged an extra fee for anything between 10 pm and 7 am, so the young man really wasn't looking forward to calling in his need for a ride. He jumped a bit when strong arms slid around him from behind, bringing him against Kenny’s chest.

“Y’ain’t gotta go if ya don't wanna. We got an extra room at the house. If ya stay, we can see the boys off ‘n’ then get to know each other better. Sound like a plan?”

Lance bit his lip, thinking for only a moment before nodding his consent. Kenny lead him out of the old barn and the few hundred yards up to the house, ushering him inside before locking the door. They parted at the guest bedroom with a soft kiss, casting longing looks at one another before retreating into their separate rooms.

Lance woke early when morning came, brought to by a warm hand on his cheek and soft kisses all over his face. He laughed and held his hands up, keeping Kenny at bay. Kenny grinned, turning his head and kissing each of Lance’s fingers and both of his palms before helping him sit up. The two kissed gently, laughing against one another’s lips.

Lance and Kenny drug themselves off the bed after a few minutes of soft kisses and scruff scratching (Lance hadn’t thought morning scruff could be so cute) to head downstairs. Kenny pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead as they entered the kitchen.

“D’ya mind makin’ breakfast while I go check on the animals? The more I get done now, the longer I have to show ya the farm.”

Lance nodded. “I can make breakfast. Besides, the grooms are gonna need energy for their honeymoon after all.”

Kenny shook his head as he unhooked his jacket from the peg by the back door. “Oh, you can be sure they’ll need it. Especially after whatever I’m sure they got up to while we were cleanin’ last night.”

The two laughed and Kenny came over to gave Lance one more before heading outside to tend to whatever it was he needed to do. Lance didn’t know, but he was all too happy to watch Kenny walk out that door. The man said he’d appreciated how Lance had grown, but right now Lance was the one doing the appreciating.

Lance dug through the cupboards and fridge until he found everything he needed for pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He hummed softly as he cooked, looking over at the kitchen door just as Hunk and Keith groggily made their way in, both lured by the smell of food. Keith’s eyebrow rose when he saw Lance at the stove, grinning and wishing them a good morning. The mullet-sporting newly-wed grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate of cooked slices beside the stove.

“What are you still doing here? Didn’t wanna call for the Galra Taxi Service? I wouldn’t either.”

Lance chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that’s definitely at least part of the reason. Kenny said it was fine for me to stay.”

Hunk smiled a bit, raising his own eyebrow. “‘Kenny’? Since when do you call Mr. Kogane by his first name?”

Lance looked back at his cooking quickly, blushing. “I’ve called him Kenny for a while… You guys just don’t notice! Seriously, we’re all adults now, so it’s fine!”

Keith shook his head, getting down the plates. “Whatever. It’s just weird hearing it from you.”

Lance laughed a bit, turning off the stove as he finished the last of the eggs. He quickly made four plates, setting them on the table with a smile. Hunk took a seat and Keith slid into the chair beside him, quickly digging into the food. Hunk ruffled his new husband’s hair, shaking his head as he started eating as well.

Lance sat down in his own seat just as the door opened and Kenny came back in, cheek a bit flushed and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He smiled at the other three, hanging his jacket back up and then ruffling Keith’s hair.

“Mornin’ boys! Y’all sleep well last night?” He came around the table, leaning down as he pulled his chair out to kiss Lance on the cheek. “That smells amazin’, Lance. I’ll be sure to invite you to spend the night more if you keep makin’ beautiful meals like this.”

Lance blushed brightly as Keith stared at them, his mouth hanging open so some of his food fell back onto his plate. Hunk pushed Keith’s chin up to close it, making Keith swallow quickly before he started questioning them.

“Since  _ when _ are you two together?! Dad that’s one of my friends!  _ Lance, that’s my dad! _ What the hell is going on?!”

Kenny gave his son a look, a little frown on his face as he started eating. “Keith, don’t yell at the table. ‘Specially when we got guests over. Honest to god, you’re jus’ like your mother…”

Keith blushed brightly at the admonishment, looking down as his father kept talking.

“ ‘Sides that, Lance and I are both adults so it's really and truly none of your damn business if we decide we’ve taken a likin’ to one'nother.”

Keith nodded, muttering a ‘yes sir’ as he stiffed a bite of egg into his mouth. Hunk laughed and shook his head, smiling at Lance and Kenny warmly. “Well, I'm happy for the two of you. You guys look really good beside each other, at the least.”

The clock in the living room chimed and Hunk almost choked, quickly finishing his plate. “Crap, we're gonna be late. Keith, hurry up!”

Keith finished the last of his breakfast, quickly giving his dad a hug and patting Lance on the shoulder as he and Hunk quickly left. Lance laughed and shook his head.

“Those two idiots are perfect for each other.”

Kenny nodded, moving his chair closer to Lance so he could wrap an arm around the young man as he took another bite. “ ‘Course they are. ‘S like they were made to be together, y’know?”

Lance moved into the embrace, humming as he ate another bite. The two were quiet, happy to lean together and enjoy Lance’s cooking. When the clock chimed the quarter hour, Kenny sighed, setting his fork on his empty plate.

“That was delicious. I gotta say, you’re as good a cook as Hunk, ‘n’ that’s sayin’ somethin’.”

Lance laughed and shook his head, blushing a bit as he stood and picked up their plates and the ones left behind by Hunk and Keith. He went over to the sink, rolling up his sleeves and getting started on the dishes. Kenny came up beside him, rinsing and drying the dishes as Lance cleaned them.

Once everything was dried and put away, Kenny leaned against the counter and pulled Lance close, setting soft kisses to his lips and cheeks as the young man blushed and basked in the attention. After several minutes, Kenny rubbed their cheeks together, making Lance giggle as the man’s scruff scratched against him again.

“What say I treat ya to that tour o’ the farm I mentioned? I got a pair o’ baby goats that’ll sure love to meet a sweetie like you.”

Lance nodded, letting his hands slide into Kenny’s so the man could lead him outside. Yes, he could get used to this. Like a dream that just kept on going.

**Author's Note:**

> Make some noise if you liked it! Make some noise if you didn't!


End file.
